1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tools for rotatably driving threaded fastening members, such as nuts, screws and the like. It has particular application to driving tools having spring-loaded magnetic elements for holding the driven member in engagement with the tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Spring-loaded magnetic nut drivers are known in the art. Heretofore, they have typically utilized a spring-loaded magnet which is carried by the driving socket, which socket may in turn be removably mountable on an associated driving shank, such as in a ratchet wrench set. One such arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,207,010, wherein the spring is mechanically coupled to the socket by having one end of the spring bent to form a tip which is receivable in a complementary aperture in the socket.
It is also known to provide a magnetic socket wrench with a spring-loaded magnet trapped between a closed end of the shank and bushing or the like at the other end thereof. Such an arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,671,369. However, this requires the use of a separate bushing which will hold the assembly together, which bushing must be secured in place after the spring and magnet have been installed in the shank, which may create a difficult assembly problem.